Phyllis
She is a nurse at Dr. Xu's Clinic. While at work, Phyllis offers acupuncture treatments that reset the player's Skill points. Background Born to a very wealthy family in Highwind, Phyllis ran away from home when her family tried to force her into an arranged marriage. Smart and refined, Phyllis chose to pursue a career in medicine. It is her dream to start her own clinic. She hates it when people only judge her by her looks. Personal Life Phyllis was born on Summer of Day 20 in Highwind. When her parents tried to force her into an arranged marriage she ran away from home, ultimately starting a new life in Portia. Despite her charming looks and constant judgment for them, Phyllis is quite smart and refined. Currently pursuing a career in medicine, she's become a nurse at Dr. Xu's Clinic. Working under Dr. Xu, Phyllis has learned to administer acupuncture therapy. One of Phyllis's life long dreams is to open up her own clinic. She is a kind and professional woman who is determined to achieve her ambitions. Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Dr. Xu, her colleague at Dr. Xu's Clinic. She shadows him in the hopes of having her own clinic one day. considers Dr. Xu a Friend. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Xu| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday-Friday= |-|Tuesday-Thursday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Add an extra 10 Stamina points and 10% off for Acupuncture ;Girlfriend :Add an extra 15 Stamina points ;Lover :Add an extra 25 Stamina points and 20% off for Acupuncture ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts in the morning and 40% off for Acupuncture Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Oh, who might you be? ;Stranger * How does someone's mental health affect one's physical being? Ah, sorry! I was miles away. If you have an ailment, please come to the clinic. * Dr. Xu is a great doctor. I'm studying under him to learn everything I can, then hopefully open my own clinic one day. |-|Missions= *Mission: Medical Research: Ready to collect some Venom samples for me? *Mission: Phyllis's Remedy: I heard you're looking for some Bamboo Papayas for me? *Mission: Phyllis's Remedy: Did you find any Bamboo Papayas? *Mission: Summer Wind: If we only had a fan in here, that'd be great! |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I keep on hearing how Milk Scented Tea is not healthy as regular tea, but I still drink it. * After a meal, the best dessert here is the Vanilla Pudding. ;Ask about work *(Any special medical cases that you've seen?) ** I can't talk specifics, but we do get some cases of power stone poisoning once in a while. But overall, the people of Portia are pretty healthy. *(How goes work at the Clinic?) ** I love it working there, I get to directly help people. I'm also learning a lot. Hopefully one day I can start my own clinic. ***(Do you go to other places to learn as well?) ****We're pretty far from the other cities, so I haven't studied under other clinics yet. But Dr. Xu is very knowledgeable, it'll take years just to learn what he knows. ***(Your own clinic?) ****Haha, it's a far off dream. Dr. Phyllis, how does that sound? ;Casual talk * I was born in Highwind. It's a very pretty place. The government there placed a high premium on protecting the environment. You can literally see the wind sweeping down the plains. * I went to Ethea and Barnarock when I was young. These are nice places... well, Ethea's nice, Barnarock was kinda harsh, no offense. ;Compliment *(I like your nurse uniform! Sophisticated yet sexy!) ** I selected it myself. I wanted it to show my professionalism as well as my good looks. *(You do a great job at the clinic.) ** Not just me, Dr. Xu is a very caring doctor. I'm learning a lot from him. One day I'll go out there and start my own clinic. |-|Friendship= ;Friend * There is something I really want to know. Why is everyone saying that I'm in a relationship with Dr. Xu? He is just my teacher! |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * I'm so busy today, so you're on your own. Don't flirt too much, 'kay? Heheh. * I really do like you and want to spend more time with you, but I think a little private space does both of us good. ;Spouse * I thought I'd never get married. Please don't disappoint me, my darling. * I need to tell you that you shouldn't expect me to become a housewife. I want to open my own clinic one day, so I'm going to study hard under Dr. Xu everyday. * I missed you! Let's go on a date some time soon. ;Soulmate * You know, my happiest moment of each day is when I wake up in your arms. Geez, I think I've completely fallen under your spell. * Don't push yourself too hard, you still need to watch your health. I don't want you ending up on my operation table! ;Unhappy * I shouldn't have gotten married. It really is the nightmare that I imagined. Please go away. |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Please stay out my way. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Every city has its own way of celebrating this day, but they all involve some form of hotpot. I'd say Portia's is the hottest of them all. Gift |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Spaghetti and Sweet Food *Dislikes Bowl of Rice |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Pumpkin Steamed Rice because it is both Sweet Food and Bowl of Rice. }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Acupuncture : Main article: Acupuncture Phyllis can perform an acupuncture while at work inside Dr. Xu's Clinic. Acupuncture allows the player to reset their skill tree for a starting fee of 1000 , which increases by another 600 after every treatment. Missions *Mission: Phyllis's Remedy *Mission: Medicine Deliver *Mission: Medical Research unlock after gaining access to the Collapsed Wasteland. *Mission: Hotpot for Two Gallery Phyllis.jpg 2018-06-28 (2).png|Phyllis Kiss Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes